


Ophelia (Heaven Help The Fool Who Falls In Love)

by literatiruinedme



Series: When I Die I'll Be On Time [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: The entire Rebellion can see it, how can't he?





	Ophelia (Heaven Help The Fool Who Falls In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying studying o chem, so I figured I'd post this to distract myself.  
> Enjoy the second part in the Cleopatra series
> 
> Link to [Ophelia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTOC_q0NLTk) music video

“Cassian?” Cassian blinked, turning to face Kes, frowning at the other man’s slight smirk. “Why don’t you talk to her?”

He felt his cheeks go hot, but he still asked anyway. “Talk to who?” he stammered.

“Come on,” Kes grinned, tearing a chunk off of the roll in his hand before popping it into his mouth. “You know who,” he laughed. Kes turned towards where Jyn was sitting, clearly ranting to Bodhi about something.

Cassian looked down at his tray, pushing around some of the mush in front of him. His head snapped up when Kes moved to stand. “What are you doing?” Kes just smiled, stepping away from the table. _Kriff, he’s getting Jyn_ \- “Kes!” Cassian groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. He sighed, glancing up just as Jyn, Bodhi, and Kes walked over. Bodhi sat down next to Kes. Jyn rested her hand on Cassian’s shoulder as she took a seat next to him, her hand lingering a hair longer than necessary.

(Or maybe that was just his imagination.)

Cassian let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding when Jyn settled in next to him, pressed to him from shoulder to knee. Jyn jumped right back into what she was ranting about as if she and Bodhi hadn’t been relocated. Kes smiled across the table at Cassian before going back to his food.

“Cass?” Cassian’s head picked up as he turned towards Jyn. He quirked a brow when their eyes met. A smile slowly bloomed across her lips. “You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?”

His eyes went wide. “I didn’t- you were talking to me? I’m sorry, I must have-” She laughed, nudging him with her elbow. “What?”

“Nothing,” she sighed, reaching over to steal his roll off of his tray.

“Hey!”

“Penance for not listening,” she winked, popping a torn-off piece into her mouth. She rested her hand on his knee, chortling when he jumped. She glanced over at Kes and Bodhi, letting her smile drop when she noticed they were already invested in their own conversation. “Are you okay today?” Her voice was quiet all of the sudden.

“Am I-” he cocked his head to the side, nodding slowly. “I’m fine. Why?”

She shrugged, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth over his knee. “I don’t know, you just seem a little quiet.” Her frown deepened, her shoulders dropping. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Cassian said quickly, reaching forward to take her hand in his. “No, you did nothing wrong, I promise.” He squeezed her hand when she gave him a small smile. “Why would you think that?”

She shrugged one shoulder, looking down at her lap. “Usually people leave.”

Cassian sighed, turning towards her, squeezing her hand again. “Let’s go for a walk, yes?”

Jyn nodded, turning to grab her tray as he did. They both said their goodbyes to Kes and Bodhi- Cassian _hoped_ Jyn either didn’t see or didn’t pick up on Kes’ smug smirk -before heading out of the dining hall. Jyn paused for a moment before taking Cassian’s hand and pulling him down a seemingly random hall, though after a few minutes of walking he noticed that she seemed to be on a predetermined path. “Where are we going?”

She waved him off, not bothering to slow until stopping before an unmarked door. Jyn typed in a code, visibly relaxing when the door slid open. Cassian cocked a brow when she dropped his hand. “Go,” she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed, nodding before stepping through the open door before she followed him in.

His jaw dropped when he looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was that the room was seemingly warmer than the rest of the base. He unzipped his jacket. The room felt oddly lived in; maps, charts, and blueprints littered over workbenches in the room. Finally, he realized the ceiling was a massive star chart that seemed to be programmable as to which star system the controller desired. “What is this place?”

Jyn stalked past him, having already taken her jacket off. She turned back to him, a relaxed smile on her face. “Spare room,” she shrugged. She looked up at the ceiling, sitting down on one of the benches in the middle of the room. “Leia gave me clearance after-” She cut herself off, letting out a bitter laugh after she finally remembered what happened. “Well, you remember my little breakdown-”

“Jyn, we have to talk about this!” She’d already unbuckled from her seat and run down the ramp into the hanger. “Jyn, come back!” She didn’t stop walking. “Sergeant, that’s an order!”

She froze, her entire body going rigid.

He never pulled rank, but _especially_ not with her.

The entire hanger went deadly silent, all eyes on them.

“Excuse me?” she growled, turning and quickly walking over to him. “I don’t think I heard you correctly there. Did you just pull rank to get me to stop?”

He grit his teeth, straightening to his full height. “I asked you to stop so we could finish a conversation concerning our mission twice and when you didn’t comply, I simply made it clear that it was an _order_ ,” he practically growled the last word. “And not a request.”

“I may be your Sergeant, _Captain Andor_ ,” she only used his name and rank when she wanted her words to held venom, when she really wanted to hurt him. “But I’m sure as hell not your _dog_.”

“I never insinuated you were,” he said calmly, though he was barely holding back his anger. “Though as your superior, I am still responsible for you and your actions.”

“Screw you and your rank,” she hissed, aggressively pointing a finger at him.

He grabbed her wrist, trying desperately to rub his thumb back and forth along her exposed skin, the gesture usually a quick way to calm her. “Jyn,” he said quietly, appealing to the little part of her that wasn’t entirely fueled by rage. “You need to-”

“No.” She wrenched her arm free, effectively cutting him off. She took a step back from him, her jaw clenched. “I'm done,” she said quietly, stalking off towards the exit, anyone in her way making a quick b-line to not be.

He let a sigh out through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment before straightening, holding his head high. He glanced at all of the other rebels surrounding him, all looking directly at him. “Don't you all have jobs to be doing?” he snapped. The volume picked back up as everyone quickly went back to work. He sighed again, walking out the direction that Jyn had.

He headed back towards his room, not caring about the ramifications he’d have to face from skipping debrief. He keyed in, all anger melting away when he heard someone sniffle. He closed the door and turned on the lights, only half surprised to see Jyn sitting cross-legged on his bed, her head in her hands.

(He was the one she usually went to when she was upset.)

“Jyn?”

She nodded, not bothering to uncover her face. He frowned, slowly crossing the room to sit beside her. She turned towards him, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed, only calming when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. “I panicked,” she continued with a hiccup when she’d finally calmed down enough to stop crying. “He said something that-” she bit her tongue.

“It’s okay,” he promised, rubbing his hand up and down her back. “I don’t care, just as long as you’re safe.” She nodded. “Just...remember that you can trust me.”

“Trust goes both ways,” he could hear the small smile in her voice.

-She looked down at her lap for a moment before meeting his gaze again. “She thought it would be a good idea for me to have someplace to calm down,” Jyn continued after a few moments of silence.

After the argument in the hanger, she’d noticeably begun to share more with him- telling him about her fears, her past, her dreams. He in turn, had tried to do the same, happy to offer as much to her as she offered to him.

“I don’t think I can match this one.”

“What?” She chuckled. _Force,_ her eyes looked beautiful under the false stars.

“Usually we try to both offer something and I have nothing that would be even _close_ to this.”

She smiled, holding out a hand to him.

He carefully navigated around the workbenches of the room, taking her hand and letting her pull him in-between her open thighs. He swallowed, never having been in such an intimate position before. Sure, they'd slept together- and only _slept_ , waking to calm the other from various panic attacks and terrible nightmares -but the way they were standing was something different entirely. She pulled a small data pad out, moving through a few screens before tapping the screen a few times. The scenery over their heads shifted quickly, drawing his attention back up above his head. “This looks like-” he paused, glancing down at her.

“Stars of Fest,” she smiled with a nod. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. His head fell back again, eyes drifting from constellation to constellation. “Cassian?” He glanced back down at her, one brow raised. Jyn licked her lips, glancing down for a moment before looking up at him again. “Would I be overstepping if I asked you to- if I asked you to kiss me?”

His heart stopped.

She wanted him to kiss her? _Him_ ? Was she sure? He didn't think she even liked him half the time- but here she was, asking him to kiss her. “Me?” _Force, he was a kriffing idiot_.

She laughed, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Yes, you.”

“Why?” _Stop talking and kiss her_ , his mind screamed at him. “I mean-” he stammered, cheeks going hot. “I want to kiss you- I-” He froze when Jyn reached up to cup his face. “Stop talking?” She nodded. He smiled, leaning forward to gently press his lips to hers. She sighed out through her nose, tangling her hands in his hair. His hands drifted to her hips, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back when the lights flickered. They both looked up at the ceiling, an exploding star catching their attention. “I've never seen it do that before,” she breathed, eyes trained on the stars above. She was beautiful in the pale light of the stars above them. “I wonder if it's in real time and that star just actually exploded.”

“Maybe.” He glanced up again, watching carefully. He smiled as the broken up bits of light traveled off in different directions. He chortled to himself, thinking of her nickname. “Stardust.” He looked back down when he felt her fingers tracing a line across his cheek.

Smiling, she pulled him in for another kiss.

_Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl like a drug_  
_Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_


End file.
